


27

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-23
Updated: 2009-07-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:42:14
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen moved out and Jared’s 27th birthday





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Disclaimer: not mine, never happened, never will  
>  Beta'd by awesome raynedanser

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in Vancouver. A soft cool breeze came in from the bay and everything was peaceful and perfect, but not for Jared.

 

His house felt empty and the silence was almost unbearable. He spent a lot of time with his dogs, turned up the volume of his favorite songs or squeezed in an extra work-out.

 

He missed Jensen.

 

They hadn’t had a quarrel or a fight. One day after the convention in Australia Jensen mentioned that he wanted to look for a place of his own here in Vancouver and first Jared wasn’t sure if Jensen meant it for real. But when Jensen left with boxes and bags, it was like a punch to his gut and almost knocked him out cold.

 

They were so used to each other, constantly being together on set, acting, rehearsing or just waiting for the next take and afterwards spending their evenings and weekends together. After Jared broke up with Sandy, Jensen was there for him. It just seemed right at that time that Jensen moved into Jared’s spare rooms. Now, after almost a year, Jensen had found a place of his own and Jared should be happy for him. Every now and then they had talked about looking for a new apartment for Jensen, it was the plan all along, so what was the big deal now?

 

Why did the ugly feeling of panic deep in his stomach never vanish?

 

It was like driving in your car and you realize that you’re on the wrong road but there’s no intersection and no where else to go. You just have to keep on driving, knowing that this will never get you near the place you want to go.

 

But where did he want to go?

 

They were used to walking around the house freely without much knocking on doors which resulted in a series of rather embarrassing moments. Like when Jared walked in on a naked Jensen, who was on his way to the laundry room, because he had no clean underwear left. Or when they tried to get some caffeine into their systems on Sunday mornings with their morning wood still tenting their pyjama pants. Not to mention all the times when one of them caught the other jerking off in the shower.

 

Jared remembered each and every little incident and that every one of them had led exactly to the same scenario. At the end of the day Jared lay drunken and alone on his bed, trying hard not to think of his co-star in ways he never imagined before, but totally in vain. And every time he knew exactly where he wanted to go, but he never made it to Jensen’s room.

 

 

***

 

Jensen said that they still would see each other constantly and that they would hang out like before. But it wasn’t the same.

 

To make it even worse, Jared had 3 days off because they shot a Dean-centered episode. Then the following week it was vice versa and all about Sam. Jensen didn’t come over at the weekend and after shooting he was too tired to go to Jared’s place. Jared was depressed.

 

 

***

 

 

The weekend of his birthday arrived and Jared had made sure that he could spend it with Jensen. He had booked a white water rafting trip on the Stein river. He was so excited about it that on Saturday he arrived 10 minutes early to pick Jensen up.

 

The full body wetsuits were hilarious, especially when you’re bow-legged. They even had one to fit Jared. With their helmets, nobody recognized them and they were really glad about that. They spent the first day with training, including raft flipping and swimming rapids.

 

In the evening, they sat around the camp fire with some of the guides and had a few beers. They would spent their night in a simple log cabin with a king bed for Jared and a queen bed in the loft for Jensen. One of the guides brought his guitar and sang some Johnny Cash tunes. Jared stared into the flames and was completely mesmerized when Jensen joined in. The rest of this wonderful evening, Jared contemplated how to get Jensen inside his king size bed, but found no solution.

 

When they said goodnight and returned to their cabin, goddess Fortuna had a hand in this. While Jared used the bathroom, Jensen checked the loft and to his dismay found his bed littered with green flies. The fly screen was broken and the wind just blew them in. When he touched the linen it was sticky with the honeydew from the green flies.

 

The couch was way too small, so Jared carefully hid a broad grin and invited Jensen into his bed.

 

Jensen hesitated, but finally crawled underneath the sheets. They could hear the wind in the trees and the gushing of water from the river in the distance. Moonlight shone through the window and bathed their bodies in an eerie light. Jared was sure that once he dared to touch Jensen’s perfect skin, a strike of lightning would send him to the west for good.

 

So when Jensen shifted to snuggle into him, Jared prepared himself for the deadly bolt. Both heart and breath hitched perilously and he felt like standing in front of big bad ass bass speakers, turned to full volume. It nearly blasted him out of bed. He shivered and heard Jensen’s soft giggles in response to it. After quite a while Jared’s system levelled out and he felt quite comfortable in Jensen’s arms. He tried to stay awake and to savor this moment forever, but Jensen’s soft and low snores lulled him to sleep in no time.

 

 

***

 

 

Jared awoke to Jensen sitting at the side of his bed with a chocolate cupcake, complete with burning candle on top.

 

“Happy birthday, Jared.”

 

Jared blew out the candle and made his wish. He grinned at Jensen and then got the best birthday hug ever.

 

 

***

 

After breakfast, they were shuttled to the Stein River and had to carry their raft equipment 2 hours to the Devil’s Staircase. The trip was challenging and fun and most of all, wet. Jared thought this was his best birthday ever. By the end of the day, they were tired, exhausted, extremely proud of themselves and in an elevated mood. Jared thought he couldn’t wish for anything more – except…

 

 

***

 

 

When he stopped in front of Jensen’s house, Jensen surprisingly invited him in. He liked Jensen’s new home, but was a bit surprised that it still looked naked and didn’t show many signs of someone living there. In some rooms there were almost no wall decorations. What did Jensen do with all his free time?

 

 

In the kitchen, Jensen offered him a glass of wine.

 

“Thank you so much for this awesome trip. I’m a bit embarrassed, because it should have been me giving it to you as a present,” Jensen admitted shyly.

 

“You’re welcome. It was so much fun and I really wanted to spend my birthday with you. I’m so glad that you came along,” Jared said.

 

Jensen opened his mouth in reply, but Jared chimed in. “There’s one thing I really wanted to ask you since,” his voice trailed off. “Well, since you’ve moved out.”

 

“Oh?” Jensen raised one eyebrow.

 

“I wondered,” Jared paused again, “I wondered, why exactly did you leave?”

 

Jensen hemmed and hawed. “You know, I thought I needed a bit more private space.”

 

Jared was sure there was more to it and contemplated about the phrase I thought.

 

“And well, we always talked about finding an apartment for me sooner or later. I didn’t want to overstay your welcome,” Jensen added.

 

Jared was baffled. “But, you never would! I don’t want you to leave,” and in his thoughts he added ever.

 

But when Jensen stared at the floor for far too long, he knew more revelations were to come.

 

“Ok, tell me, what else?” Jared softly asked.

 

Jensen gathered himself. “We were so close - too close, actually.”

 

He still studied the floor tiles intensly.

 

“Oh.” This time Jared sighed. Little sparkles of hope flared but he couldn’t thought of anything in reply.

 

The silence stretched out awkwardly. Jared took another sip of wine and changed the subject.

 

“I wondered if you forgot my, uh,” Jared thought present but couldn’t finish his question.

 

“Oh, your present!! I’m so sorry…,” Jensen turned to face Jared and Jared could see him blushing.

 

“They couldn’t finish it on time, but I can collect it tomorrow morning.”

 

“No problem, dude,” Jared grinned. He knew that Jensen was quite embarrassed about not having a present for him in time.

 

“Since you took me on this amazing trip and since I can’t give you your present now, I will grant you one wish.” 

 

“One wish?” Jared swallowed.

 

“Only one, not three, I’m no goddamn fairy, you know,” Jensen smirked.

 

If he asked for Jensen to move in again, would Jensen really do it? No, that’s just wishful thinking. Besides it wouldn’t grant him being as close to Jensen as he wanted to.

 

“You will do whatever I wish for?” Jared inquired.

 

“Yep.”

 

“And you won’t regret it?”

 

“No.” Jensen sighed after a moment.

 

Jared took his courage in both hands. “Then kiss me!”

 

Jensen just stood there speechless.

 

They both knew that this was a one way street. Once they were down that road, there was no way back.

 

Jared thought Jensen might back off, inventing some ridiculous excuses, but instead Jensen moved closer, taking a deep breath.

 

Jared closed his eyes and leaned in Jensen’s embrace.

 

Mouths slightly opened, their lips locked. Tingles ran through Jared’s body from the point of contact. Jensen’s lips were hot and soft and Jared wanted this kiss to last forever and perhaps a few years longer. Jared’s brain struggled for air, but who cares, oxygen was probably over-rated anyway.

 

They broke the kiss, still embracing each other.

 

“You know how old I am now?” Jared asked.

 

“27”

 

“Yeah, so where are the 26 remaining kisses?”

 

Jensen didn’t need to be told twice. He cupped Jared’s head, pulled him close and their lips met again. They never got around to start counting.

 

When Jared finally pulled back, he was so light-headed and Jensen-stoned, he was glad that he made it home without a crashing his car.

 

 

***

 

 

The next morning, Jensen gave him a long flat package wrapped in blue paper in his trailer. He unwrapped a scrapbook with hundreds of on-set photos Jensen had shot over the last 4 years. There were a lot of close-ups of himself and only a few of them showed him making silly faces.

 

“Thanks, man!” Jared gave Jensen a warm hug. “It’s fantastic, you probably had to work on this for the last few weeks.”

 

“That’s why I wasn’t around as much as I wanted to be,” Jensen smiled abashed.

 

Jared just drew him close and kissed him again.

 

 

***

 

 

Jensen didn’t sell his house and he didn’t move back in to Jared’s. But now there was a duffel bag with spare clothes and a toothbrush of Jensen’s waiting at Jared’s house and one of Jared’s bags sitting on the guest room bed at Jensen’s new home.


End file.
